¿Enamorado?
by Constanza Baskerville
Summary: ¿Por que se siente de esta forma cuando los ve besarse? ¿Sera posible que el chico malo este enamorado? ultimo capi n.n
1. FURIA

Warren se sento,solo como siempre,en una mesa de la cafeteria,no le tomo mucho tiempo hasta que una molesta voz interrumpio su tranquilidad.

-Hola Warren

El miro hacia arriba para ver quien era,nada mas y nada menos que Layla Williams

-¿Que? El respondio sola presencia de esa chica en verdad lo irritaba

Ella solo rio y tomo asiento junto a el **´´¿Que? ¿acaso es tan tonta que no se da cuenta que la estoy corriendo?´**´

-Solo venia a charlar y agradecerte por...ya sabes..quiero decir ...me ayudaste mucho con Stronghold

-No es necesario agradecer, ahora puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Creo que me quedare un rato mas aquí

-Ya estas con Stronghold no se que haces aca

-Pues...Ella iba a responder pero antes que dijera siquiera una sola palabra Warren se levanto de la mesa con fuego en sus manos

-Dije **LARGATE!**

-¡Oigan! Nuevas voces llamaron,Warren y Layla voltearon para ver a Will,Magenta,Ethan y Zach aproximandose a ellos.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?Pregunto Will como todos se sentaron junto a ellos

Warren solo miro desconcertado.¿por que se sentaban junto a el?¿acaso realmente lucia como un chico agradable?´´ **Genial,ayudas a salvar al mundo un dia y ya nadie te respeta**´´penso él extrañando los viejos tiempos donde era el chico malo y todos le temian.

estabamos charlando

-Me alegro respondio Will como se acerco y la beso.

Gracias a Dios nadie noto las llamas que salieron de los puños de Warren,el trato de verdad no sabia lo que pasaba,el no sabia porque se sentia tan enojado cada vez que veia a Layla y William besandose.

Era algo comun siendo que ellos salian desde hace un mes,le paso desde el primer dia que los vio besandose solo que nunca nadie lo notaba.

Sin saber porque, su primer impulso fue recoger su bandeja y salir de la cafeteria.

-¡Warren! Sus amigos llamaron

Pero él no respondio solo siguio caminando


	2. Rompimiento

A/n:¡Wau! Tengo dos reviews jaja demasiado para mi en fin xD ,aqui va el segundo que les guste...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Que le estaba pasando? El realmente no estaba muy seguro, siempre odio las niñas, le daban asco,le repugnaban y le producian pesadillas...Si,era asi,definitivamente,pero...si era asi entonces,¿Por que se molestaba tanto cuando los veia juntos?

Warren suspiro,furioso, pateo un tacho de basura cercano a el y luego tiro dentro su comida.

ó para si.

-HEY!- Escucho a alguien llamandolo desde atras,el no tubo que voltear para saber quien era.

-Stronghold-Warren saludo disgustado,aunque era facil adivinar que habia quiza un poco de tristeza en su voz,tristeza que al parecer William advirtio.

-Dices mi nombre como si estubieras en una carroza funebre-William dijo-y yo fuese el muerto a quien lloras.

_ *Si,claro jaja si te mueres podria hacer fiesta* _Warren penso para si

-¿Que quieres? Warren pregunto cortantemente.

-¿Queria saber que te pasaba,es decir te fuiste demasiado repentinamente-William dijo

_-Oye.-Warren intento ser razonable,aunque sin perder su ya renombrado tono de chico malo-_Yo te ayude a salvar el mundo Stronghold pero pronto_ sere yo mismo quien lo destruya, _es mi destino lo ¿oyes? Sere igual a mi padre solo que yo si te pateare el trasero,solo espera unos años mas...

William puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Aun no respondiste a mi dijo

-¡¿Que te importa?!-Warren contesto,casi gritando,al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Somos amigos-Wil le contesto amistosamente

-Oye el hecho que te halla ayudado a ti y a los lelos de tus amigos a salvar este cochino planeta no me hace amigo tuyo.

-Ah ¿no?-El dijo -¿y Laila?

-¿Y que con ella?!-Warrenl preguntó

-Es solo que a ella ..._le agradas_-Will le dijo

-Ah si!!-Warren comenzó a gritar pero pronto advirtio lo que habian dicho las palabras de Will-¿En serio?-Su tono de voz se habia suavizado,era sereno ahora.

-Sí,ella siempre habla bien de ti,le molestaria mucho que dejasemos de ser tus amigos.

Warren no dijo nada esta vez,solo se quedó ahi callado.

-Bueno,en fin-Will dijo con su tono amistoso de siempre-Me voy con los chicos si quieres venir ya sabes donde estamos-

Él palmeó su espalda,el tipo de contacto fisico que Warren odiaba, y comenzó a alejarse

Warren sintió el frenetico impulso de golpear a Will pero,para cuando sus manos ya estaban ardiendo en llamas,preparadas para atacar,_él ya se habia ido. _

_Maldición_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Exceptuando el pequeño inconveniente de la cafeteria,la mañana transcurrio normalmente para Warren.

Pronto el llegó a su casa y despues de tirar la mochila,se sentó un rato en el sofa.

-Warren cariño¿Podrias venir un minuto?-Su madre llamó.

-Ya voy mamá-Warren dijo

El podía quizá ser el mayor brabucón de la escuela y un candidato a futuro antiheroe pero respetaba a su madre mas OJO que nadie lo sepa...

-¿Qué pasa?-Él preguntó

-¿Me ayudas a prender el horno,bebe?

Will suspiró pesadamente como una llama brotó de su mucho esfuerzo,se acercó al horno y lo prendió.

-Gracias Cariño-Su dulce madre Deady dijo-Ah por cierto llamo esa niña

Warren frunció el seño

-¿Qué niña?-Él preguntó

-La niña linda-Deady trató de recordar-esa que dijiste que no te agradaba.

-¿Laila?

-¡Si esa!-La madre diljo-pobrecita me dio mucha pena,estaba llorando.

De repente Warren se sintió muy preocupado y desesperadamente corrio a agarrar el telefono.

-Hola-Warren escucho la voz de la madre de layla al telefono.

-¿Está Laila?-Él le preguntó freneticamente preocupado-

-No, no esta-La madre dijo-salió con Magenta,estaba muy triste al parecer su novio corto con ella.

Warren amplio sus ojos y las palabras ya no pudieron salir.

¿Hola?

¿Hola?

La madre de Layla comenzó a hablar mas nadie contestó.

Warren quedó sin voz,impactado,con el tubo de telefono aun entre sus manos.


	3. Plan

A/n:Bueno...aqui esta mi regalo atrasado de Navidad y mi forma de celebrar Año nuevo xD

Bueno,espero que lo disfruten

Muchísima gracias por todas las Reviews

**Diosa Luna: **yO TAMBIEN PREFIERO a Warren como villano sexy xD Asi que descuida no voy a hacerlo aparecer como caballero de brillante armadura o por lo menos no voy a hacerlo TAN ASI de lo contrario mi historia se volveria demasiado cursi :P Yo mas pensaria en el como un antiheroe de esos que por accidente puede que salve el dia o puede que termine empeorandolo todo xD

* * *

Un nuevo dia habia comenzado en la escuela de Super Héroes.

Will como siempre se acerco a su casillero para recoger los libros necesarios cuando vio a Warren Peace acercarse.

-¡Hola Warren!- Will saludo entusiastamente,sus brazos agitándose de un lado a otro tal cuál ventilador.-Oye ¿Que...ouch – Fue lo unico que el tubo tiempo de decir antes que Warren le propiciara un golpe en el estomago.

-¿Que le pasó a Laila?-El pregunto.

-¿Quien...?-Le tomo un segundo reponerse del golpe antes que finalmente pudiera contestar-¡Ah! Termine con ella-

-Ya sé eso,me refiero a ¿Por qué?- Warren dijo furioso,sus puños ardiendo en fuego amenazando a Will

-Oye!¡tranquilo tranquilo!-Will practicamente suspiro.

-Es simplemente que...-Will comenzó-Vas a decir que estoy un poco loco pero no puedo olvidar del todo a Gwen-

Warren frunció el ceño-¿Cuál? La psicópata?-

Will puso sus ojos en blanco- Era Tecnópata- El corrigió mientras cerro la puerta de su casillero y empezó a caminar.

Warren lo siguió -¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? ¿Como pudiste dejar a Layla por eso?-

-No la deje solo_ por eso-_Will contestó secamente Warren abrió su boca para hablar pero antes que pudiera emitir sonido alguno Will ascelero su paso y desapareció.

* * *

Warren apenas pudo concentrarse aquella noche mientras trabajaba en el restaurante. Layla no había ido a la escuela esa mañana y William no había hablado con el durante el resto del día,cosa que era bastante extraña.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-El pregunto sin prestar mucha atención o mirar a la persona sentada en la mesa.

-Si Warren dame..- Warren frunció el ceño a la sola mención de su nombre y levanto la mirada para ver quién era.

¡Eres tu!-El se sorprendió regocijante ante la presencia de Layla.

Ella frunció el ceño -¿Estás bien?- Ella no lucia particularmente como el tipo de chica sufrida que su madre habia relatado,por el contrario ella solo se veía ...bien

-¿Como te encuentras ?- El le pregunto.

Ella agacho la mirada,incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos, y sin decir una palabra estallo en lagrimas

Warren solo se quedo de pie,mirando a todos lados, sin saber exactamente que hacer .

-Shh tranquila-Él intento parecer en vano porque ella empezo a llorar aun mas fuerte.

-Tranquila Layla-Él prácticamente rogó.

Todos los clientes miraron hacia su mesa.Y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas,tal vez pensando que él era el famoso novio por el que lloraba.

_´Dios ¿Por que había echo esa pregunta?´_El pensó

El no era prácticamente muy bueno en esa cosa de ser sensible y consolar a las personas. De hecho,el dudaba tener corazón,desde hace un tiempo se manejaba con la creencia de que,quizá el funcionaba a leña o algo así....

-¡Quisiera que el vuelva conmigo!-Ella declaro entre lagrimas

-¿Pero como?-El pregunto.

Fue entonces que el rostro entristecido de Layla dibujo una pequeña sonrisa "Creo tener un plan"Ella dijo

-¿En serio?- Warren sonrio un poco,feliz de ver a su ´_lo que sea´_ alegre de nuevo.

-Si - Ella contesto -Y tu me vas a ayudar - Añadió con una sonrisa aun más grande.

La pequeña sonrisa que Warren tenia en su rostro en ese momento se desdibujo completamente.Y fue en ese instante también que él se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta.

De _esto_, definitivamente no iba a salir _nada _bueno...

* * *

A/N:Espero que les halla gustado,prometo un capitulo mejor y con mas accion para la proxima

¡Feliz Año nuevo a todos!


	4. ¿Funcionó?

A/n: ¡PERDON PERDON PERDON Y MÁS PERDON!

Realmente no espere demorarme tanto con esta actualización: S

Pido disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo esto, realmente es horrible cuando te dejan fics inconclusos :S

Pero bue…

Les juro que voy a terminar este fic, no importa si muero en el intento :p

Y también prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

_Diosa Luna_: Lo siento lo siento y otra vez lo siento (no voy a cansarme de pedir disculpas xD )

Espero que este nuevo capítulo compense la demora…

Lo mismo va para _lucia-nami 14_, _Michel Ippoliti_, _lobitaderemus_ y todos los demás…

* * *

Warren cerró la puerta y despidió a los últimos clientes del local mientras escucho el plan de Layla.

-¿Estás loca?-El preguntó sorprendido.

-Vamos Warren no es tan malo- Ella le insistió

-No voy a hacerlo-El se quejó mientras comenzó a alejarse, su paso acelerado .Layla a quién él intentaba dejar atrás comenzó a seguirlo.

-Warren por favor eres el único que puede ayudarme-Ella prácticamente le rogó.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo no eres nada mío?-El intentó acelerar aun más su paso pero Layla era rápida y no era una persona fácil de esquivar.

-Somos amigos-Ella insistió

-¿Amigos?-El se detuvo para mirarle, la forma en que lo pregunto era irónica llena de burla y desprecio -¡No soporto tenerlos cerca ni a ti ni al estúpido de Will! ¡Los odio a los dos y si pudiese los mataría a ambos!

Sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que Layla prácticamente prefirió quedarse de pie y evitar seguirlo. Por su parte, Warren continuó caminando sin voltear la vista atrás hacia su supuesta amiga.

-Y si te dijese que si me ayudas _no me volverás a ver_-Una pequeña voz, más lejana con cada paso hablo.

Warren decidió ignorarla y siguió caminando.

-Ni a mí, ni a Will-Esta vez Warren se detuvo, un poco más interesado-ni a ninguno de nuestros amigos-Layla terminó.

Warren permaneció de pie unos minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos para Layla y luego volteó para preguntar -¿Ninguno? -Su voz llena de esperanza.

Layla se limitó a asentir

-Sígueme hablando de ese plan-El le dijó como se acercó a ella para escucharla.

Layla sonrió ampliamente y lo empujó en un fuerte abrazo-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-Ella no paró de repetirle.

Warren solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y alejar a su cursi amiga.

Al día siguiente nuestro fogoso amigo subió al autobús, listo para lo que sería una larga jornada en la escuela.

— ¡Hey Warren!

Él rodó sus ojos en cuánto escuchó a Layla llamándolo. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los últimos asientos del Autobús haciéndole señas y agitándole sus manos. Había un asiento vacío a su lado el cuál claramente había sido apartado para él. Warren se sonrojó un poco al ver este pequeño detalle y tímidamente se hizo camino para encontrarse con ella, él podía sentir los ojos de todos sus compañeros enfocados en él. Por suerte esta sería la última vez que alguno de esos perdedores lo verían rondando con Layla o con alguno de la pandilla de Stronghold.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás?—Ella le saludó entusiastamente.

Él sonrió un poco, su buen humor a veces contagiaba.

—Podría estar peor—Le contestó.

Ella frunció el seño—Tu positivismo es un poco macabro.

—Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un padre en prisión y una madre que te usa como encendedor.

Ella rió un poco a su comentario y añadió—¿Listo para el plan de tu vida?

—Aún pienso que es estúpido

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?—Layla preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Oye! ¿Piensas que Stronghold es idiota?—Warren regaño—Tú tienes poderes ¿Por qué habrías de esperar a que él venga si puedes lesionarme con tan solo uno de tus arboles?

—Pero tú tienes fuego. Puedes quemar todo un jardín completo si quieres—Ella contrarrestó.

—Sí pero…—El comenzó

Layla puso sus ojos en blanco — Todo va a salir bien—Le interrumpió, un poco alterada.

El autobús estacionó y ambos bajaron.

—¿Sabes? —Warren le preguntó—Antes te calificaba como niña tonta y cursi pero ahora estoy empezando a pensar que estás un poco mal de la cabeza.

Layla frunció terriblemente el seño y le contestó—No estoy loca, sólo enamorada.

—El amor apesta—Warren se quejó.

—Dímelo a mí—Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Warren la miro consternado y frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué?—Ella preguntó al ver su rostro.

—Nada—El sonrió irónicamente —es solo que…es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así.

Ambos estaban ahora caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

Layla rio tontamente como miró hacia abajo, sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas-Lo siento-se disculpo.

Warren también rió. Su pequeña risa esta vez era en serio, pero su rostro se endureció demasiado pronto como para que Layla pudiera darse cuenta.

—Esa onda te queda mejor, te hace parecer más inteligente-Él le dijo seriamente.

— ¿Parecer?-

—No te ofendas pero eres una niña tonta-El le respondió sin muchos rodeos.

Layla frunció el seño, una vez más y le dijo —¿Sabes Warren? Eres excesivamente sincero y absolutamente _nada cortés_.

El sonrió un poco. —Eso es una alabanza en mi idioma ¿Sabías?

Ella le contestó con otra sonrisa. —SÍ, me imagino.

Layla mantenía su cabeza baja y durante un breve momento permaneció en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió preguntarle a Warren algo que había rondado su cabeza desde que lo conoció.

—Oye Warren ¿Siempre eres así?—Ella le preguntó.

Warren solo la miró consternado, su seño fruncido. Ambos habían detenido su caminata, durante un breve momento.

—Lo sé, lo sé pregunta equivocada-Ella inquirió agitando sus manos nerviosamente —Me refiero a por qué.

—Bueno yo…mmm—Warren pareció en reflexión un rato- Pues no vas a conocer otro lado de mí.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—Layla murmuró casi inaudiblemente para sí.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?—El le preguntó.

—Nada—Layla le contestó con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y ambos se dirigieron a clases. El plan sería puesto en marcha durante la hora del almuerzo. Ya no habría marcha atrás. El tiempo pasó o mejor dicho voló y la hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo esperado.

Will, Magenta, Ethan y Zach se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa.

— ¿Dónde creen que este Layla?– Magenta preguntó.

—Seguramente con Warren—Will dijo, despreocupado.

—No deberías dejarlos solos tanto tiempo— Zach bromeó.

— ¡Oigan! ustedes saben que Layla y yo ya terminamos—Will contestó

—Pero aún te gusta ¿No?—Magenta preguntó

—Pues…—William iba a responder pero justo antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, unos gritos resonaron por toda la cafetería.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Ethan preguntó.

Todos voltearon en dirección al sector donde se escucho el grito y vieron a Warren y a Layla.

— ¡Estoy cansado de ti!—Warren gritó ofuscado, grandes llamas de fuego, brotando de sus manos.

— ¡Warren por favor no quise hacerte enojar!—Layla suplicó.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar sus ruegos, Warren le disparó con sus llamas más poderosas.

Layla intentó defenderse y por ende grandes cantidades de árboles brotaron por toda la cafetería, pero ni siquiera el bosque más grande podía contra el abrazador fuego de Warren Peace.

Mientras tanto, inmensas cantidades de superhéroes y héroes de apoyo se limitaron a actuar como estudiantes de secundaria comunes, estaban algunos que entre medio del embrollo, del desastre de sillas ,mesas y demás solo se limitaban a alentar a Warren y a Layla coreando "Pelea, pelea, pelea" y estaban los más tranquilos que preferían esconderse debajo de las mesas.

Layla asustada como estaba corrió por todos los rincones de la cafetería, ´Es imposible para ella defenderse contra Warren Peace´ Will observó. Ella se subió a una de las mesas, tratando de esquivar los disparos de Warren y, mientras el fuego destrozó cada uno de los elementos en la cafetería eso fue lo que ella se mantuvo haciendo hasta que él finalmente la acorraló en uno de los pequeños rincones del lugar.

—Y ahora Layla—Warren comenzó a decir, realmente sorprendido de lo buen actor que era. —el golpe final.

Layla solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y todos los demás soltaron suspiros llenos de pánico.

_´¡Cielos! Es buena_´ Warren pensó sorprendido.

Si no hubiese sabido que todo esto era un truco, quizá le hubiese creído pero en fin…

Antes de ejecutar su "Golpe final" él miro a sus alrededores, directo a la mesa de Will.

Él solo estaba sentado mirando en su mesa, lucia bastante confundido.

De pronto él se levantó. Warren lo observó detenidamente .William se dirigía hacia ellos.

Quizá el plan no era tan malo después de todo o quizá William solo era demasiado tonto…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué ira a hacer Will?

Dejen sus review, quiero saber lo que piensan jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Hasta la próxima actualización : P


	5. Adios Layla

William se dirigía hacia ellos.

Quizá el plan no era tan malo después de todo o quizá William solo era demasiado tonto

Warren sonrió a sí mismo y levantó su brazo listo para dar su "Golpe final" pero fue entonces cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Will preguntó.

Para su sorpresa él no se oía ni sorprendido, ni asustado.

— ¿No ves?—El le contestó bruscamente, pero William sólo le frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz nueva interrumpió.

Los tres voltearon para ver a la Directora Powers detrás de ellos.

Layla solo miró asustada a Warren _"Oh Oh"_

* * *

Era recién la hora de la salida cuando Layla encontró a Warren.

— ¡Warren!— Layla llamó a su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Warren le preguntó de mala manera.

—Oye lamento…

—No tienes qué lamentar—Él la interrumpió.

—No fue mi intención que te amonestaran—Ella le dijo.

—Mi mamá va a matarme cuando vea esto—Él suspiró frustrado.

—Oye si quieres yo puedo explicarle…

—No hace falta Layla—Él dijo—A propósito ¿Cómo te fue con William?

Ella sonrió un poco—Hablamos y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

—Bueno, por lo menos el plan funcionó ¿No?–Él dijo un poco más contento. Aunque de cierta forma y sin saber por qué se sintió un poco decepcionado.

—Sí, eso significa que…—Ella no pudo terminar la frase. Realmente no quería dejar de ser amiga de Warren.

—Si—Él le dijo mientras miró hacia abajo, por alguna razón la idea ya no lo entusiasmaba tanto. Él se sacudió este pensamiento de su mente y dijo—En buena hora.

Ella solo miró y después de un rato de silenció añadió con tristeza— ¿Sabes Warren? Si algún día quieres volver a ser nuestro amigo, te recibiremos con gusto.

— ¿Por qué querría volver a ser su amigo?—Él preguntó sarcásticamente para —No es como si…me preocupara por ti o por alguno de los otros héroes de apoyo.

Al decir esto se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso ¿Por qué pasaba esto?

—Bueno, entonces supongo que esto es un adiós ¿No?

—Sí, supongo—El dijo con tono de tristeza mientras bajo la mirada—Buena suerte con Stronghold.

—Nos vemos Warren—Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Adiós, Layla.

* * *

Esa tarde Warren no pudo evitar sentirse triste, incompleto como si le faltara una parte de él…

Era extraño, después de unos cuantos regaños de su madre y unos cuantos gritos "¡¿Quieres terminar como tu padre?!" ahogados entre lagrimas. Warren se sentía mal, aunque no precisamente por eso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el se sentía solo. Realmente solo.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Sera posible que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas. Sera posible que…o NO, NO ES POSIBLE.

El cerró los ojos y de repente una pequeña lagrima escapó de su ojo.

Él ESTABA ENAMORADO DE LAYLA, SIEMPRE LO ESTUVO Y AHORA,_ LA HABIA PERDIDO._

* * *

A/N: Me quedan pocos capítulos para finalizar esto jeje

Bue…en fin espero que les guste y dejen review.

Suerte a todos.


	6. pensando en Warren

**A/n**: ¡Wau! Hola a todos xD mmm realmente lamento el tiempo que les hice esperar jeje sus reviews preguntándome por que no actualizaba me hicieron sentir remordimiento y de inmediato comenze a escribir n.n ahora inmediatamente estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente capitulo si puedo en dos días tratare de subirlo :D jeje disfruten la lectura ya queda cada vez menos gracias a todos por el apoyo y la paciencia recibida

**...**

¿Como podría haber sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Warren suspiro pesadamente,había pasado un dia desde aquel incidente y ahora tenia que retornar a la escuela, para su sorpresa él estaba entusiasmado incluso feliz por eso ,había tenido suerte que solo lo amonestaran cuando pudieron haberlo suspendido incluso expulsado de la escuela .

"Si eso hubiera pasado entonces ya no podría ver a …" Warren se abofeteo a si mismo antes de terminar la frase. "ya estoy pensando como esos enamorados de las películas " El joven tembló horrorizado ante esa idea ¡Que raro que era el amor!

Warren entro a la escuela y mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho una voz que lo llamó desde atrás él no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¡Hola Warren!

—Hola Will—Contesto este amablemente, hoy no se sentía de animo para ser descortes.

William amplio sus ojos ante la cortesía de su amigo

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Warren Peace saludando amablemente a alguien no era algo de todos los días.

—Estoy bien—respondió bruscamente este, William se quedo mas tranquilo.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Igual que siempre ¿y tú?— pregunto Warren—Oí que volviste con Layla

—Es cierto—Will sonrió—Hoy tenemos una cita

Warren puso sus ojos en blanco —Es bueno que hallan vuelto,nunca entendí exactamente por que cortaron.

—Sí te lo dije,eran dos motivos—Recordo William.

—Uno era la psico…digo tecnopata …

—Por suerte ya supere eso—Aclaro Will con orgulloso

—y el otro nunca me lo dijiste

—Supongo que ahora puedo decírtelo, la verdad es que en un principio el principal motivo por el que corte con Layla fue porque amm porque…

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez?—Pregunto William irritado

— El principal motivo por el que corte con Layla fue porque pensé que ella gustaba de ti

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?—Grito William furioso,llamas empezaron a salir de sus manos

—Tu nunca quieres hablar conmigo—Declaro Will nerviosamente — además como siempre andaban juntos últimamente pensé que tal vez…

Warren puso sus ojos en blanco y simplemente se alejo, dejando solo a Will en medio del pasillo

—¡Oye espera!¿ Adonde..?

—¡Hola Will!—Saludo Layla de repente,ella miro a la distancia y vio al otro joven alejarse—¿Qué le pasó a Warren?

—No lo sé—Respondio éste—Ha estado actuando raro últimamente

Layla solo miró con preocupación al pasillo ahora vació.

—Oye Layla,tengo que irme a mis clases,recuerda que a las 7 en el lugar de siempre— Dijo Will dulcemente—Nos vemos

—Nos vemos Will—Saludo Layla

**...**

Conforme pasaba el dia Layla pensaba y pensaba pero no pensaba en Will sino en Warren, extrañaba a su amigo el chico malo que no era malo ,el que se había convertido en confidente y mejor amigo,el que se hacia el frio pero era mas calido que las llamas de sus manos ,Layla sonrió al pensar eso… y que además de todo eso era uno de los chicos mas sexis… Un momento, ¿Acaso había pensado que Warren era…?

¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en Warren si estaba a unas horas de tener una cita con Will? Sera posible que ella … Layla sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente ¡El amor es tan raro!

**...**

Eran las 7 y el momento de la cita había llegado.

Layla suspiró profundamente,ella había estado pensando en cierto chico todo el dia, aunque en un principio se lo había negado a ella misma,ella después de tanto pensar y pensar ya no podía negarse la posibilidad,quizá ella gusto de Warren desde el principio,quizá Will solo fue una excusa…Como sea solo había una manera de definir todo esto,la manera en que todas las parejas definen su situación,para saber si ella realmente quería a Will,entonces tendría que besarlo,si ella sentía algo con su beso,entonces todos estos pensamientos raros acerca de Warren acabarían.

...

El momento de la verdad habia dos adolescentes se ubicaron en sus asientos y se preparon a ver la y Will no recordaban bien el nombre mas cuando vieron el titulo en la cartelera y la trama les parecio chica gustaba de un chico y le pide a otro chico que nada tenia que ver con la pareja que la ayude, que finja ser su novio...las cosas salen bien pero al comenzar a salir la chica con el chico que le gustaba el otro chico se da cuenta que el se habia enamorado de ella. "Pobrecito" pensó Layla apenada "el otro chico" y luego miró a Will

—¡Cuando la funcion termine seria el momento ideal!—Exclamo la joven

—¡Shhhhh!—La sala entera la callo.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella,Will solo la miraba con cara rara.

El resto de la noche,ellos miraron la pelicula,en un principio Layla había pensado en besarlo durante la función,pero la película era demasiado buena y ambos se entretuvieron bastante como para pensar en eso.

—Esa pelicula me recuerda a la vida real—Dijo Will a la salida del cine

Layla rió,era cierto solo faltaba que Warren guste de ella y ahi tendrian la trama exacta.

Al terminar la función Will la acompaño a su casa y ahí fue cuando la extraño y a la vez tonto porque ella había usado a Warren para atraer la atención de Will …dos veces,las dos exitosas,pero la primera vez Will le corto a ella y esta vez seria el turno de ella de decirle a Will que sus sentimientos le pertenecían a otra persona, ahora ella se da cuenta que quizá ella siempre gusto de Warren…

Warren Peace,el simplemente tenia algo que le atraía y era divertido estar con él,ambos eran muy diferentes pero podrían hacer una buena pareja…

—Will—Le dijo ella—¿Quieres pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo un instante.


	7. juntos ultimo capitulo

— ¿No estás enojado?

Layla cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando nerviosamente la respuesta.

—No

— ¿No?

—En el fondo siempre lo supe, pero Warren es mi mejor amigo y sé que el también me considera así, a pesar que me lo niegue y la mayoría de las veces se lo niegue a él mismo también.

—Gracias Will —Layla sonrió alegremente y abrazo a Will—Eres mi mejor amigo

—Tú también lo eres Layla…pero volviendo al tema de Warren ¿Qué vas a hacer con el?

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo un plan! Tu y yo…

—Creo que sería mejor que hablaras con él

Layla pensó un momento

— ¿Sabes realmente no había considerado esa opción?

Will suspiró...y unos minutos después estaban saliendo a buscar a Warren.

Aunque ya era tarde, ellos sabían que Warren seguramente estaría trabajando en el restaurante y efectivamente…allí estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar?—Pregunto Warren de mala gana.

Will miro sorprendido a Warren…

—Oye Warren… ¿siempre usas esa redecilla en el…?

Las manos de Warren se prendieron fuego y Will calló

—Es parte del uniforme ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?— Contesto él furioso—Y si alguien en la escuela…

—Está bien amigo, entiendo. — Interrumpió él comprendiendo

Warren simplemente observo de manera furibunda a Will antes de retirarse a buscar el pedido.

Will le dirigió una mirada alentadora a Layla y encorajo a su amiga a hablarle.

Cuando Warren volvió…Layla se dispuso a hablar

—Amm… Warren

El chico levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia la joven

—Amm chicos…se ha hecho tarde, debo irme. —Dijo Will de repente

—Acabo de traer tu orden…—Dijo Warren con fastidio.

—No te preocupes por eso—Dijo Will mientras pago ambos platos—Dejare que termines mi plato por mí.

Will se despidió y se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Tu cita no fue bien?

Layla le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

—Creo que Will no era el chico para mí—Dijo ella con sencillez

Warren amplio sus ojos

— ¿Por qué?

—Hay otro chico que me gusta…

—No voy a ayudarte en otro de tus planes—Dijo coléricamente, imaginando por adelantado cual eran sus intenciones.

—No quiero eso

Layla sonrió y tímidamente volvió a hablar

— La verdad quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?—Pregunto el joven de repente un poco más tranquilo.

Él tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a esta charla.

—Warren yo quería decirte que… me gustas

—Pero tu estas saliendo con Stronghold…

Layla sacudió su cabeza, indicándole que ya no eran más que amigos…

Warren se sorprendió ante su respuesta pero se sintió feliz y después de una larga charla ellos decidieron darse una oportunidad…Ellos se besaron y Warren se sintió como una princesa con mariposas en el estomago. Era poco masculino pero era agradable. Él y Layla estaban juntos.

Parece que el chico malo si estaba enamorado después de todo …

_Mientras tanto…_

Will caminaba por algún lugar de la ciudad cuando tropezó con una chica…

—Hola ¿No eres la amiga de Warren? ¿La que controla el hielo?

—Si soy yo—Contesto la chica con alegría.

Will sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí? La noche es joven y parece que ambos no tenemos qué hacer.

La joven chica contesto con una sonrisa… y ambos se alejaron.

_Al final mi novia se convirtió en mi amiga, mi amiga se convirtió en la novia de mi mejor amigo y la amiga de mi mejor amigo con suerte algún día será mi novia…_

— ¿Estabas hablando solo?—La joven chica le pregunto a Will.

—Amm no realmente—Dijo Will con una sonrisa

Y aquí termina esta historia…


End file.
